Asias Story
by Morrigan Saint
Summary: There are no vampires in this story! This is the story of a horny devil, a prude angel and the poor girl stuck in the middle...
1. Chapter 1

My newest story! Introducing an all new character: Asia. Be nice, people, she's the new kid in town and feeling a bit insecure.

For all of you who've read my previous, and still ongoing, story Aleandra, just a little note. This story is not dark. Not at all, actually. I love this one just as much as I love Aleandra, but I wanted to tell you.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Fooled you! This one is ALL mine, baby…

Chapter 1

"Asia, you IDIOT! Wait up!" I pretended not to hear. It was the Asia version of sticking my fingers in my ears and singing.

"ASIA!"

"Umpf!" The air was knocked out of my lungs when she jumped at me, making me fall flat on my face and, on top of that, having her landing on my butt.

"Are…" Maria had a trace of guilt in her eyes, but it disappeared as soon as she saw I wasn't dead.

Dear God, this girl was as harmless as a tiger. A tiger with a headache.

"Are you some kind of idiot?!" I got up, glared at her. Waiting for some kind of explanation. Maria, instead, of falling to her knees and begging me not to kill her, frowned.

"You didn't stop."

"And then you have to try to kill me? You are aware of the fact that if I'm dead, then you'll be walking home."

"You're not dead."

"Oh, I forgot. Well then, it doesn't matter that much, you'll be walking home anyway." She looked surprised, then started whining.

"Oh, Asia, please don't be like that, I swear, I swear, I wasn't trying to kill you, I just wanted you to pay me some attention, please, let me ride with you, please, please, please, please…"

"No." She didn't listen.

"Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease… PLEASE, Asia!"

(Now, I just think I have to clarify this. No, my mother wasn't a hippie. She didn't name me during a LSD-trip. Asia's a nickname – my real one's Jennifer. A very plain, very ordinary Jennifer. Not Asia. The nickname Asia I got when I transferred to St Gorans Academy during fifth grade. It just so happens, that when I transferred, I was in the middle of my Japanese period. My hair was always in a tiny knot, I read manga (though I didn't understand half of it), I tried to learn karate and my biggest dream was to be a samurai. Of course, back in the days, women was treated like crap in Japan. And they were certainly not allowed to be samurais. But when I found it out, I was long past my Japanese period, and in the middle of my soccer period.

Anyway, when I met my new class for the first time, I was wearing a black T-shirt that said SAMURAI in huge, red letters (of course…) and my hair was, as always, in a tiny knot. When the teacher introduced me to the other kids and asked them if they wanted to ask me any questions, a guy in the back of the classroom (who I could see was the self proclaimed Funny Guy of this class) yelled: Oi! Asia Girl! Where are you from?´

And the rest is history.

Of course, Asia Girl is a little too long, so in the end, it became just Asia.

THAT'S why they call me Asia. Not because my mom was a hippie. Or named me during an LSD-trip.)

"No." Marias lower lip started trembling. Oh, no. Maria looked like a three year old when she cried. And of course, the girl could start crying whenever she wanted.

"Please…" A tear ran down her cheek. Fuck. I couldn't resist that. I felt evil when I did. And if I forced her to walk home, she would surely be sulking the next morning.

"Fine!" I snarled. She shouted Yay!´ and clapped her hands. I didn't even bother looking at her. At that moment, I had a hard time trying to remember why I ever started hanging out with her.

---

"I'm home!" No one answered. Of course they didn't. My mom was probably still at work, trying to make people understand gays and lesbians were people, too. My other mom was in South America, and would be for the next few months.

Seriously. I loved my mothers, but sometimes, I wish they could be a little less Time To Save My Planet! and a little more Okay honey, what do you want for dinner?

My brother, two years younger than me and such a sweetie, wouldn't be home for another couple of hours. He was never home before seven. Either he had some kind of activity – football or soccer of hockey or dancing – or he was with a friend, busy playing Guitar Hero.

Aka, the house was empty.

I sighed and dropped my bag on the floor. No point in picking it up if I didn't have to. I went in to the kitchen, opening the fridge and examined my possibilities. Hmm. That chocolate cake looked really fabulous… No. I slapped myself loosely. Unlike my dear cousin, I wasn't naturally thin. I was actually quite proud of my body. Not thin as a thread, just normal, but I was curvy in a way that wasn't that usual nowadays.

Yeah, I guess you could call me pretty.

But being curvy forced me to be careful with what I ate. Sometimes I really envied my cousin. We didn't look alike, with the exception of the long, curly brown hair. Then, she went and cut it all off, and we looked like we were from different planets.

I felt a little jolt of pain in my stomach. My cousin went missing over a year ago. I missed her. I didn't think she was dead. My mom (the South America-one) told me her sister (my cousin's mom) actually started laughing when the police said she might have been kidnapped. I did, too, when I heard it. Jeez, put that girl in a room with Hannibal Lecter, and ten minutes later his balls would be hanging on her trophy wall.

Whatever. I sighed. I had come to the conclusion my cousin were just fine. I had stopped thinking about it a long time ago.

I did feel a little dumped, though.

I stared at the chocolate cake. Aw, what the hell. No one would notice, anyway. I grabbed the plate and rushed up the stairs, into my room.

I did have a conscience.

But the bad conscience never hit me. Something else did. Because when I opened the door to my room, I saw the guy sitting on my bed.

And then, all of a sudden, the chocolate cake was on the floor, I was on the bed and the guy was holding me down.

(So, what do you think? Don't forget to review guys:)

Yours truly,

Mickasala)


	2. Chapter 2

It all happened so quick.

"Mmm, you smell really good…" He studied my features. I passed, it seemed, since he smiled in a way that made me very uncomfortable. More uncomfortable than I already was, that is.

"Come on…" The guy was kissing my neck, giving me goose bumps. His hand moving, in under my T-shirt, waist, further up. I stiffened.

"Get… OFF me!" I threw him off me using all of my strength, sitting up immediately. Ready to defend myself.

My dear cousin would have been proud of me.

The guy didn't look offended, just shook his head a couple of times. His hair was black, reaching down to his shoulders. Eyes very dark, with a slight red streak. High cheekbones, long lashes.

He was gorgeous.

"Sure, if you say so." He said when he was done shaking his head. He got to his feet again, smiling like nothing had happened. Now that his hair wasn't as untidy, I could glimpse something red in it. Was he wearing a _diadem_?

Oh, my god.

It wasn't a diadem.

It was two small, red, pointy horns.

I screamed, and two things happened. The first thing was him frowning, then realizing why I was screaming. The second thing was something huge and white tumbling in through the window, knocking the guy over.

"What did you do to her, you perverted monster?" The white thing got to its feet. It wasn't a thing at all. It was another guy. Short, white hair and silvery eyes. He was dressed in a long, white gown.

Two enormous, white wings were sticking out from his back.

I sat down on my bed, carefully. My mouth was hanging wide open. The angel smiled gently, taking a step towards me. A worried look in his eyes.

"Are you hurt, child?" I shook my head, unable to speak. A bored voice from behind spoke.

"You are aware of the fact that she, technically, is only a year younger than you?" The angel turned and hissed at the devil.

"I am…" I interrupted him.

"Dear, sweet mother of J…"

"Don't!" The devil jumped, panic in his eyes. I closed my mouth. The angel raised one eyebrow. Were angels really allowed to look sarcastic?

"No, feel free to do so." The devil shot him a nasty look. Then he stuck his tongue out. The angel raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, really mature." I opened my mouth again.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but… who are you?" The angel apparently remembered me again, for he turned to me.

"I am Adam. I am an angel sent from Heaven to you, child." The devil pushed him aside.

"Payback. Now" He sat down beside me at the bed. "I'm Judas, your all new, personal devil! Hi! How are you?" He tried to shake my hand.

I stood up. Slowly. These people were obviously disturbed, and who knew what they might do if I made a mistake.

"Okay. Sure. If you just wait here, and I'll go make a call…" I started walking towards the door, accidentally stepping on the chocolate cake I had dropped when Judas had decided it was a good idea to try and seduce me.

"That's not gonna happen. Just so you know it." Judas sounded amused. I stopped dead.

"And why is that?" My voice ice cold. He might be mentally ill, but he was also starting to get on my nerves.

"Because I cut the phone wire. I figured you'd react like this." The sound of a slap made me look over my shoulder. Adam had slapped Judas. He had a disgusted look upon his face.

"I knew you were an evil, tainted being, but I actually didn't think you would take it out on a human." Judas sighed and rolled his eyes.

"A, I'm not taking anything out on anyone. It was the logical thing to do. And B, she's not technically a human, you know." The angel turned his face away, refusing to speak. I leaned against the wall. Closed my eyes. Tried to think.

Okay. I was stuck in a house with two men who obviously thought they were an angel and a devil.

I was screwed.

"Hello? Miss?" I opened my eyes again. The devil was looking at me. I could imagine how I looked right now, and the mere thought made me shudder.

"What is it?" My voice sounded a lot weaker then I wanted it to. I hoped I wouldn't faint.

"I know what you are thinking." I chuckled.

"Oh, really?" My head was spinning. _Everything_ was spinning.

"Yes. But we are not mental. I _am _a devil, and that guy is what you would call an angel. Come on. Feel his wings. They are real – trust me, I should know. You have no idea how many times I've tried to get rid of him by throwing him out the window!" I was just shocked enough to find this incredibly funny. I started giggling. He smiled crookedly, which only made me laugh harder. Adam did not seem to appreciate this.

"And, may I ask what your name is, child?" The child´ threatened to make me start laughing again, but I regained control in the very last moment.

"Jennifer. But you can call me Asia."

"Hmm. Asia." Judas pressed his lips together. Then he spoke again. "Not bad. It could have been a lot worse. It could have been Mary, for His sake! Well, it's a shame it's not Jezebel, but I guess you can't have it all, can you?" I was more confused then ever. And, looking back at the last few minutes, that actually meant a lot.

"Why does it matter what my name is?" Adam opened his mouth, but Judas didn't even let him speak.

"Hold it, shiny boy. I'll handle this." If Adam hadn't approved of me giggling, he certainly didn't approve of Judas handling it´, whatever that meant.

"Handle what, exactly?" I apparently looked very suspicious, since Judas patted the bed.

"Come on. Sit." I shook my head, and he rolled his eyes. "Trust me on this one." I could only blame it on the shock (and, partially, on his looks) that I actually sat down beside him.

"Okay. I'll assume you've heard everything about the Big Guy in school?" I nodded, guessing the Big Guy meant God.

"Well, there has been a little mistake, you see."

"Our Lord doesn't make mistakes!" Adam snarled. Judas jumped at the Our Lord and shot a nasty look at Adam.

"Will you stop that? I can't even be in the same room as you!" Adam grinned cruelly.

"Good."

"Whatever. Just don't do it again." Judas focused on me again. "You see, you are giving off signals." And I had thought they sounded like they were mental before.

"Signals?" Better not make them upset.

"Yes. It means you do have some sort of divine power. But we don't know what kind. And that is why you'll have to put up with Mr Oh-I-Left-My-Halo-At-Home, instead of just enjoying my company." Adam was now pissed enough to do something radical. He actually knelt before me.

"Child, you are a daughter of Our Lord Jesus." He pronounced the Jesus a little extra carefully, causing Judas to shout. This cheered him up a bit. He beamed at me. Literally. Adam was giving off a faint but visible light.

Oh. God. I was starting to think they were telling the truth.

"Okay…" A naked foot suddenly kicked him in the chest, making him fall backwards. Judas grinned, very, very pleased with himself.

"So why are you here?"

"Well, Asia, I'm here to convince you that you do not belong to their side. And he is here to disturb me. And trying to make you choose their side. Basically."

"Their side? So I'm choosing between Heaven and Hell? Shit, this is like a movie. A really stupid movie. The worst movie I have ever seen." I knew I was babbling, but I couldn't stop myself.

"No…"

"Yes, that's exactly what you're doing. I think the option to choose is quite obvious." Adam had gotten to his feet, and backed off. He did not trust Judas enough to kneel again.

"It's not like that. You've been brainwashed by their minions."

"They are called priests, not minions. They are good people trying to save humankind from eternal damnation." Judas frowned.

"That's what I said. Minions." While he was speaking, his hand had been starting to gently slide up my back. I glared at him, and the hand disappeared.

"There are two kinds of afterlife. That's because there are two kinds of happiness. The one you call Heaven represents peace, serenity and balance. And the one you call Hell represents passion, instincts and… well, fun." Judas cleared his throat. "Depending on which kind you prefer, you get to either Heaven or Hell after you die. Now, there are two people running these places. Their guy and our guy."

"Our guy´ as he calls it, is Jesus. The saviour of humankind." Judas winced with pain. I felt I had to do something.

"Adam, stop saying that. I forbid you to do that in my house." It worked. He became silent.

Judas threw me a thankful look and carried on.

"Our guy is the one you know as the devil. I won't say his name out loud, because unlike _someone_, I'm following the rules. But I think you have a pretty good idea of who I'm talking about. " I nodded. "So what you are choosing between is passion or serenity. In short. Then, if I might add, there are certain things you might want to know about their side… Like their methods."

"We have done nothing but to work for the good of the humankind."

"Yeah, pouring buoyant lead into the throats of homosexuals was really helpful for them, I'm sure."

"That was a single case! An insane priest who, I'm sure, was working for your side."

"Excuse me, but if I may remind you, it's your side who's got a problem with homosexuals, not our side…"

"HEY!" I shouted. They both grew silent in an instant.

"Okay. Let's calm down." I took a deep breath, trying to follow my own advise. "So let's assume you guys are some kind of divine creatures. How do I get rid of you?" Judas put an arm around my shoulders.

"Well, you see, we are staying until you've chosen. That's our jobs." I took a deep breath, trying desperately to think straight.

"And why does it matter what my name is?" Judas answered.

"Well, if it'd have been Jezebel, then I'd have a head start. But both Jennifer and Asia are neutral… So guess we are back on square one."

"Have we ever been anything else?" Adams voice was so sarcastic I was surprised Judas didn't get mad, but he gasped, jumped up from the bed and embraced him.

"Oh! Look! He can actually think! Glorious day!" Adam looked nauseous.

"GET OFF ME!" Hmm. I thought I had seen that somewhere before.

Oh. Right.

"So I can't get rid of you?" Judas now lying on the floor, Adam tried to brush off whatever particles Judas had left of himself on Adams white gown.

"No, child. You have to choose."

"Can you just call me Asia, please? Child´ feels kind of weird." He nodded. Point taken.

"Shit." I lay down on the bed, covered my eyes with my hands. "Crap." Someone gently stroked my cheek.

"Judas" I growled, "if you don't stop that, I swear I'll chant Pater Noster´ so many times your ears will melt. The hand disappeared. I lay there for a couple of minutes, then sat up again.

"Okay, this is it. If you people are going to stalk me, you'll follow my rules. Caprice?"

(Chapter two is done, you guys! I almost feel sorry for her… Or I would, if the two guys weren't so goddamned hot.

Yours truly,

Mickasala)


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! I'm lying in my bead, coughing, sneezing… I've got a really nasty cold. So, since I've got even less to do then usual, I decided to be nice (for once) and update!

Okay, lets get started…

Chapter 3

How did this happen?

The teacher was talking about something totally irrelevant… Something about Italy in the fifteenth century, I thought. Hopefully, it wouldn't be on the test, because I had no idea what he was saying. It was probably interesting, which was a shame, because I had a hard time remembering my own name, at the moment.

_How did this happen?_

It was bad enough, being told I was some kind of superhero and had to choose between heaven and hell. It was bad enough being informed that a devil and an angel were going to stay with me from now on. It was bad enough that the devil happened to be completely perverted, and that when I woke up that morning, he was sleeping in my bed. Next to me.

But how the _hell_ had they managed to convince the principal to let them both be in my class?!

I didn't understand. I really didn't.

Judas was sitting next to me, extremely pleased with himself. Every other minute, he mouthed something to Adam (probably something extremely rude), who was getting angrier and angrier. He wasn't as lucky as Judas – _he_ was sitting next to Medusa. I didn't think that was actually her name, but she told everyone it was. She was probably named something really plain, but she had an unhealthy obsession with the occult, and then a name like Anna or Stacy just wouldn't do, now would it?

If she knew she was sitting in the same room as an angel and a devil, she would be the happiest girl in the world.

Adam seemed to be on the verge of madness. He clenched his teeth together, hands clutched into fists. The silvery eyes watched Judas closely, following his every move. He didn't even notice the yearning looks Maria was throwing his way.

Jeez. She already had a huge crush on him.

I elbowed Judas in the gut.

"Stop it!" I hissed. Judas looked hurt and innocent. I sighed. Did he really think I was that stupid?

"Stop what?" I raised one eyebrow.

"Pater noster qui es in coelis…" He winced with pain.

"Okay, okay, I'll stop it! Where did you learn that crap, anyway?" I grinned. Sweet, sweet victory.

"My mother's catholic." Now it was his turn to be confused. He opened his mouth. Closed it. Bit his lip. Opened his mouth again.

"Isn't she a lesbian?"

"Yes."

"But then she can't be catholic." I rolled my eyes. He really was an idiot. Or he hadn't done his research.

"Yes, she can. Technically, she's a sinner, but she's the chief of an organization trying to make the Catholic Church accept homosexuals." For a second his face went blank. Then he nodded. A grin started to spread over his face.

"I knew it! With a mother like that, you definitely belong to our side!"

"Whatever. Would you shut up and let me concentrate on the class?" He nodded, looking a little annoyed. Probably because I hadn't agreed with him on the whole I-Belong-In-Hell-matter.

I turned towards the teacher again, trying to figure out what he was talking about.

"… it was common to, for example, pour buoyant lead into the throats of homosexuals…" The sound of a chair being moved. I closed my eyes. Please, no. Don't let it be…

"That was a single case! A mad priest who..." Adam was standing up, gesticulating wildly. A sound from my left told me Judas was laughing so hard he almost suffocated.

I didn't have a choice.

"Adam!" I stood up. "_Sit down!_" He hesitated.

"But…"

"NOW!" He sat down. The teacher looked from Adam to me, and back to Adam. Extremely confused.

"Do you to know each other?" I sighed.

"No, not really." He raised his eyebrows.

"Then, Miss, could you sit down as well and allow me to continue?"

---

I was still in a bad mood when Maria came up with me after class. Adam and Judas was walking beside me – Adam on my right and Judas on my left, of course. No matter how mad I was, it wasn't enough to start world war three, which was exactly what was going to happen if I didn't walk in the middle.

"Hey! Wait up!" I stopped walking. Maria looked surprised.

"Oh my god" Judas bit his lip, "you are in a really bad mood today, aren't you?"

"Why would I be?" The real question was actually How did you know?

"You didn't ignore me. And ignoring me is, kinda, your way of joking." Hmmm. True. I forced myself to laugh.

"Okay, you got me." She smiled.

"So, introduce me to your friends!" Shit! I hadn't even thought of Maria. I hated lying. I was really bad at it, too.

"I'm Asias friend. Judas." Judas smiled at her and shook her hand. Maria, though, didn't even answer his greeting. She had her sight set on someone entirely else.

"I'm Maria" she told Adam and smiled sweetly. He shook her hand and beamed at her. Damn. I had to ask him to turn that thing off, if possible. What if he met someone in the middle of the night? Then everyone would notice the fact that he was glowing.

"Adam."

"Nice to met you, Adam!" She turned to me. "Can you drive me home? Please?" I had lost the battle before it had even started, and I knew it.

"Whatever. Just get in the car."

"Yay!" We had reached the car, and to my complete surprise, Maria got into the back seat.

"But, why…" She shoot me a look. Yikes! If looks could kill, I would already be cremated. I was stupid, but not _that_ stupid. The reason Maria was sitting in the back seat instead of next to me in the front seat was, of course, that she wanted to sit next to Adam.

Oh, no. That meant…

"Hi there!" Judas slid in next to me. Damn.

I started the car, cursing whoever found it amusing to make me suffer like this. God, destiny.

What had I done to deserve this?

---

"Thanks for the ride!" Maria shouted as she git into the house. I waved back, then turned to Judas.

"Okay, get into the back seat." He looked hurt.

"Why?"

"Because it's my car and because I say so." Judas frowned.

"No. I like it here." I didn't have enough energy to take the fight.

"Fine. But no tricks!" The engine hummed pleasantly, and the car started moving. Alleluia.

"You know, I've been thinking about something" I started. Judas's face lit up.

"You've decided to come to our side?"

"No! Don't, child, you don't know what you are doing, you will be sentenced to eternal damnation…" Adam was panicking, probably thinking about what his boss was going to say if I chose hell.

"Calm down, both of you! This has got nothing to do with that!"

"Oh." Adam immediately relaxed, while Judas pouted.

"You say Heaven and Hell just represents two different kinds of happiness."

"No, Heaven is bliss while Hell is…"

"Shut up, Shiny boy. Yes, that's exactly what it is." Judas nodded to emphasize his words.

"Okay then. But what happens to the really bad guys?" Judas looked a little confused.

"What, you mean like Hitler?"

"Yes."

"We have absolutely no idea." Adam interrupted him.

"Yes, we do. The really bad guys go to Hell." Judas rolled his eyes.

"Could you _please_ shut up?! You know just as well as I do that we have absolutely no idea. The One is probably taking care of those, one way or another, but he didn't bother telling neither your guy or our guy." I stiffened.

"Who's the One?"

"Didn't I tell you yesterday?" Judas looked stunned.

"No, you didn't."

"Okay. I told you about their guy and our guy?" I nodded. "Well, they are each in charge of their own little area. But there are someone above them, too. We've never met him – only their guy and our guy has – but we know he exist. We call him the One, because as far as we know, there is no one higher in rank then him."

"So he's like… God?"

"No! Or…" Judas frowned. "We don't know. We don't know what he is, actually." Adam cut in.

"He is the Almighty. He is God."

"No, he isn't."

"You said yourself you don't know! He could be!"

"Don't go around saying things you don't know are true!"

"STOP IT!" They grew quiet. "You are like babies! Jes…"

"Don't!"

"Fine. But if you don't stop it, I swear, I am going to do something so nasty I become a Really Bad Guy. And then NEITHER of you can have me!"

"Sorry."

"We'll be quiet."

"Thank you." I wished the way home had been shorter. Judas put a loose lock of hair behind my ear.

"You have such smooth hair…" Adam growled.

"Leave the girl alone!"

"Fine." We had reached the house. Finally.

What had I done to deserve this? I was a nice girl. I helped little old ladies, I never shouted at my little brother when he didn't deserve it.

I opened the door.

"I'm home!" Not expecting an answer, of course.

But whoever wanted to ruin my life, wanted to do it properly.

"Hi, honey!" Fuck.

Mom.

(Hehehehehe… I know, I'm evil. But who isn't?

Don't forget to press that little blue button!

Yours truly,

Mickasala)


	4. Chapter 4

Hi, fellas! I am SO SORRY! I haven't been able to write for a while, because… Well there are thousands of reasons, and if I tried to write them down it wouldn't be any room left for the chapter.

Let's get started, shall we?

Chapter 4

"Hi honey!" My mom flew out from behind the kitchen door and hugged me. She was a small woman, thin, with short, brown hair and huge, blue eyes. She was my biological mom; my father was some unknown sperm donator, and so I considered my moms my real parents.

"Aren't you in South America?" She raised one eyebrow.

"Do I look like I'm in South America?"

"What happened?" She made a face.

"Well, one of the jungle groups got big enough to start a revolution, so now the country is a complete chaos, and your mom made me come home." She sighed. "I really don't get that woman, sometimes. I mean, I can take care of myself!" Yeah, sure she could. I eyed her tiny body, her thin arms and legs, and nodded.

"I know, I know, she can be a little over protective sometimes." Smart, more like. My mom was a lot tougher than she looked, but jeez. She wouldn't last a day in a revolution.

"And who are you?" Oh, no. Save me!

She had discovered Judas.

"I'm Asias…"

"Shut up!" I hissed. To my mom, I said "They're my friends. They'll be spending the night."

"They?" Then, she saw Adam. "Oh. Hello."

"Hello, madam" he answered and, with a dazzling smile, made an attempt to kiss her hand. I rolled my eyes.

"Cut the crap, Adam."

"Oh, dear" my mother laughed. She didn't blush, though. She never blushed. When you've spent six months taking care of lepers without even clean water, you don't blush anymore. She had told me that when I was six years old, and I had never forgot it. Mostly because I didn't know what leprosy was, back then. But still.

"Should I make some extra dinner, then?" Aka, _Should I order another pizza?_ I shook my head. They didn't eat. I suspected they might make an exception if they ever got a hold of the other ones nuts, but until then, they didn't eat.

Adam threw Judas a dirty look.

Yes, they would definitely make an exception.

"Well then, enjoy yourselves." She went into the kitchen again. Adam looked shocked.

"Shouldn't she object to you having to men in your house? Two men you aren't related to?"

"No. She's kinda cool with that, and after all, she's a lesbian living with her wife. She's already broken like half of the rules in the Tora, so there's no reason she should follow the rest of them." Judas laughed.

"You are SO coming to our side!"

"Shut up." I started walking up the stairs, hoping they wouldn't follow me. They did, of course. God. I was so tired of this.

"Stop bickering, you to" I said without looking at them. They became quiet. When I reached my room, I threw myself at the bed. I could hear them entering after me.

"How come no one noticed your wings, Adam?" Judas answered in his place.

"People who aren't sensitive can't see them. They doesn't see my horns, either."

"Okay."

"So." Judas sat down on the bed beside me. I felt his hand on my shoulder. I wasn't worried, though; I doubted he would do anything today. Hopefully he could still feel the pain from the last time he tried anything. His ears had been _smoking_, no kidding.

"How about this, Asia. Let me finish before you say anything. Okay?" The reason why I didn't say no was because he didn't sound like his usual, mocking self. He sounded serious. Not as serious as Adam, but serious enough for it to be surprising.

"Okay."

"You don't want to pick a side. Correct?"

"Correct."

"And you want to get rid of us. Correct?"

"VERY correct." He laughed at this.

"Okay. Then let's do it like this: let's compromise. You will seriously consider choosing a side, and we will try not to annoy you. Okay?" I thought about it for a moment. Then I nodded.

"Well?" I realised he couldn't possibly see my nod when my face was buried in a pillow. I sat up and nodded.

"Good." He smiled, and then stroke a strand of hair away from my face. Leaned closer.

I slapped him.

"No!" Judas made a face.

"You don't have to slap me so hard." Adam frowned.

"She should slap you a lot harder, you indecent creature."

"Better than being an impotent bird. Tell me something, do you even have any…" I threw a pillow at them.

"Jeez" Judas moaned, "how short is your memory? Deal, remember?"

"Will you at least let him answer my question?"

"No."

(Review, guys! Small blue button, remember?

Yours truly,

Mickasala)


End file.
